


Your Heart and Mine

by penstrikesmidnight



Series: IwaOi Horror Week 2019 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Insecure Oikawa Tooru, IwaOi Horror Week, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Light-Hearted, M/M, Organ Transplantation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/pseuds/penstrikesmidnight
Summary: In hindsight, Hajime should have worried a bit more when Tooru suddenly had an urge to cook for him.





	Your Heart and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: The strong are even stronger/hit it until it breaks/have faith and fly/he's a monster/today might be the day to make our true talent bloom/**the greatest partner**/**my perfect trust in you**
> 
> Giving IwaOi a little break by giving them some lighthearted horror.

In hindsight, Hajime should have worried a bit more when Tooru suddenly had an urge to cook for him. Tooru hadn’t so much as turned on the oven in the two years they had lived together, much less put together a string of dinners over midterm weekend.

“I have an easy semester,” Tooru replied when Hajime questioned his generosity. “And you don’t, so I thought I could do something nice for Iwa-chan since he takes care of me always!” 

Hajime shrugged. How could he complain about free food? And if Tooru was acting a little more...Tooru, lately, Hajime pushed it to the back of his mind to deal with after his biology midterm. 

“Eat up!” Tooru cheered as he placed a plate in front of Hajime. It didn’t look like much, just meat and rice with some to-die for vegetables that Hajime had tried over and over to teach Tooru how to make. So, with only mild trepidation, he scooped the first bite into his mouth. 

“This...is actually good,” Hajime said. Tooru pouted at the surprised look on Hajime’s face. 

“Of course it is! I’m good at everything I put my mind to!” Hajime snorted as he shoveled more food into his mouth. 

If the meat felt a little stringy he didn’t mention it to Tooru, seeing the excited way he bounced in his seat at his accomplishment. 

“Why aren’t you eating?” Hajime asked when Tooru tucked himself under the arm Hajime had used to prop his textbook up so he could read while eating.

“‘M not hungry,” Tooru mumbled, fidgeting next to him. Hajime sighed, hoping to at least read another paragraph before Tooru started into whatever he was about to talk about. 

“Iwa-chan, don’t you think your lab partner is really handsome?”

Hajime glanced over at Tooru, completely thrown by the topic Tooru had chosen to breach. “I guess? Do you, like, want me to talk to him for you or something?”

“No! Of course not, Iwa-chan, we’re dating! What kind of person do you think I am?”

“Flighty and superficial,” Hajime responded, to which Tooru smacked his arm. “I’m kidding. I just don’t understand why you decided to point that out. You said it yourself, we _are_ dating.”

“But he likes you. What did you say to him when he asked you out?”

Hajime pulled away from Tooru. “I told him I was flattered but I was already in a relationship. How do you even know about that?”

Tooru sniffed. “It doesn’t matter. What about that girl from your humanities class?”

Hajime frowned. “Okay, first of all, this is really freaking weird. How did you even know about those confessions? And second of all, you get asked out all the time, but I don’t ask _you_ about every single one. I trust you more than that.”

“It’s not, like, a trust thing, Iwa-chan. It’s just...a me thing, I guess. I have perfect trust in you. But...You’re my person, right? And I’m yours?”

It had been so long since Tooru had felt insecure that Hajime had almost forgotten that aspect of Tooru’s personality. Hajime sighed, fairly sure he was not getting any more studying done tonight. 

“Of course I am. I think I would have left, like, ten years ago if i was going to.”

“Rude, Hajime!” But a small smile had slipped onto Tooru’s face. “Just as long as you know we are made to be together. Forever.”

“Yeah, whatever, sap.”

Later, curled around each other, Tooru pressed his hand to Hajime’s chest. “Would you give me your heart, Iwa-chan? If I asked for it? I’ve already given you mine.”

Hajime laughed. “What kind of cliche question is that? I already have too, haven’t I? Now, go to sleep before you accidentally propose to me or something.”

“I have more self control than that,” Tooru said drowsily. “I’m cold, Iwa-chan, come back here.”

And Hajime sighed but pulled Tooru closer because he always did everything Tooru wanted. 

***

Tooru took to following Hajime to his classes. “Because I don’t have anything better to do,” he proclaimed, “and because if Iwa-chan is being asked out by people, obviously there’s a shortage of single people and I have to display my dominance.”

“You’re such trash,” Hajime sighed but held Tooru’s hand anyway as they strolled across campus to Hajime’s biology class. “Your hands are freezing. You should wear gloves if they’re that cold.”

“It’s the middle of October, Hajime! I can’t wear gloves! Besides, they don’t go with anything. And I have you to keep them warm!”

Hajime sighed. “I guess. But are you sure you aren’t sick? You look awfully pale. And those dark smudges under your eyes are out of control.”

Tooru made a squawk not unlike a dying bird as he covered his cheeks with his hands. “Why didn’t you tell me before we left?!”

“Love you too. See you after class.”

“I’ll be here!” Tooru announced cheerfully.

***

Hajime’s chest felt full, as if his heart was pumping against his ribcage. He glanced over at Tooru, who whistled to himself as he sat on the weight bench waiting for Hajime to finish. Hajime always worked out longer than Tooru, when Tooru bothered to come to the gym, but with Tooru’s new clingy self he had tagged along every night that week. 

“Come on,” Hajime said, still trying to figure out what this strange feeling was inside his chest, “let’s go home. Maybe watch a movie?”

Tooru jumped up. “You’re slacking tonight?”

Hajime frowned. “Whatever bug you’ve caught I must have too. I just want to go relax.”

“I am not sick!” Tooru said as they left the gym. Hajime didn’t bother arguing, but something was wrong. Every time Hajime touched Tooru it felt like stroking an ice cube, and he had been pale before but now he looked like a ghost, which made his chocolate eyes look strangely huge. “Race you home!” And with that Tooru bounded out the door, leaving Hajime to chase after. 

As Tooru fumbled with the lock Hajime grasped Tooru in a hug. “Let go!” Tooru shrieked, but Hajime frowned. He placed his hand on Tooru’s chest, where his heart should have been beating out of control, but Tooru moved his hand away quickly. “Iwa-chan’s breathing like a racehorse. C’mon, we’ll shower and watch that movie.”

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Hajime asked studying the way Tooru fiddled with the key in the lock.

“Yep! And I have a surprise for you this weekend!”

“Does it involve food?” Hajime asked. 

“Of course,” Tooru grinned. “If I didn’t know how to bribe you by now, I’d be the most oblivious person on the planet.”

“You may still hold that title,” Hajime said, but kissed Tooru before he could protest. “Man, I love you. You know that, right?”

Tooru smiled, placing his hand on Hajime’s overworking heart. “Yeah, Hajime, I think I do.”

***

“Shittykawa, you can’t come to my group meeting with me,” Hajime growled. Tooru pouted, latching himself to Hajime’s arm as they stood outside the library doors. “You’re being more clingy than usual.”

“But Hajime...”

“No, Tooru. Do homework in the cafe or something if you want, but I am going to meet my group alone.”

Tooru narrowed his eyes. “Are you hiding something Hajime?”

Hajime smacked Tooru’s arm. “Stop acting ridiculous. You aren’t even in this class. So sit your jealous ass in the cafe and wait for me until we’re through. What happened to _I have perfect trust in you?_”

"I do!" Tooru whirled around and stalked into the cafe attached to the library. Hajime sighed, rubbing his eyes. Maybe he should call Tooru’s sister and see what she recommended to do for Tooru. His obsessive monopolization of Hajime’s time had started worrying Hajime. And he still didn’t look any better than he had at the beginning of the week. 

Why, of all the times in the world, had Tooru decided to act up now? Didn’t he have just as many midterms to study for as Hajime?

Hajime worried through the whole group project (the best way to get through them, apparently) and worried so hard that he hadn’t even noticed Mirai approaching until she tapped him on the shoulder outside the cafe doors. 

“Oh hey,” Hajime said. 

“You dropped your calculator on the way out,” she said, holding out Hajime’s calculator, complete with the alien sticker Tooru had placed on it 'to make it less boring'. 

“Thanks,” Hajime said as he took it back. Before Hajime could do anything Tooru was bursting out the door. 

“Hajime! I’ve been waiting for _so long_! Oh, who are you?”

Mirai looked a little shocked as Tooru barged his way between Hajime and Mirai. “I’m Oikawa Tooru, Hajime’s boyfriend! We’re in a rush, so sorry to steal him away from your riveting conversation.”

“Bye, Mirai-san!” Hajime called back as Tooru dragged him out the door. Mirai waved back, looking as if she’d just witnessed a tornado land in front of her. 

Hajime allowed Tooru to pull him out of earshot before laying into him. “Tooru, you are being absolutely ridiculous! Get the hell off me!” Hajime shoved Tooru away. Tooru turned to face Hajime. Hajime froze at the blood-chilling glare Tooru gave him. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“If you want to go back and flirt with her, fine, just don’t bother coming home.”

Hajime’s eyes widened. “Wow, Tooru, slow down. I dropped my calculator...”

“She’s pretty, and small and had better hair than me...”

Hajime stared at Tooru for just a second before walking on. "Wait, where are you going? We are in the middle of a fight..."

"I am not fighting about this. You are trying to make something bigger than this situation even is! I don't even _like_ girls, Tooru. Now, I'm tired and my chest hurts and I just want to go home and not argue about this anymore!"

Hajime stalked away, not bothering to check if Tooru followed. Actually, he kind of hoped he would leave Hajime alone for five goddamn seconds. 

When he got home, Hajime threw the door open, kicked off his shoes, and thought about slamming the door in Tooru’s face but refrained when he saw Tooru’s look of misery. “Don’t come in this room until you are ready to be a rational human,” Hajime told Tooru, who stumbled as he took off his shoe. 

“Wait, Hajime!”

But Hajime had already slammed the door of their room. He pressed a hand on his chest, trying to calm himself down, trying to ignore the strange feeling of fullness that seemed to grow larger every day. He would take a nap, see how he felt, and visit the campus doctor if nothing had changed. 

It had to have something to do with midterms. Stress, anxiety, all that stuff. It would certainly explain why Tooru was acting so odd. 

Maybe he should go check on Tooru. They were overdue for a sit down talk, with midterms approaching at the speed of sound. Maybe Tooru really felt neglected. 

Hajime’s breathing slowed. He would take a quick half hour nap, let Tooru stew in his loneliness for a few minutes, and then they would figure out what the hell Tooru’s problem was. 

To be completely honest, his nap was terrible. He didn’t even think he fell asleep for a full five minutes without feeling a sense of unease. Damn Tooru and how much Hajime put up with. He rolled out of bed after 25 minutes. He’d thought Tooru would probably come invade his space begging for forgiveness, which maybe contributed to all these uneasy feelings. Hajime pressed his hand to his chest. 

“Tooru? You around? We need to talk.” Hajime frowned when he walked into the living room and the TV was off, no Tooru in sight. He peeked into the kitchen—no Tooru. Hajime groaned, pulled out his phone to see if he had a text. Nothing. 

“Damn it, Tooru, where are you?” Hajime hissed. As if on cue he heard clattering coming from the door. He turned the corner to look at the genkan and saw Tooru propping himself against the wall. He blinked up at Hajime, looking deathly, deathly pale. “Shit, Tooru, are you okay? What happened?”

Tooru buried his face in Hajime’s neck. “Iwa-chan don’t leave me, please. I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay, Tooru, but you need to go to the hospital. You look terrible.”

But Hajime could tell Tooru wasn’t listening. Tooru had started kissing his neck, hands landing on Hajime’s chest, above his heart. “Can you feel it?” Tooru asked. “Can you feel how much I love you? I can feel it. My heart.”

“You’re delirious, Tooru. Come on.” He went to stand, but Tooru held him down. 

“I...I need yours. You don’t need two—it’s hurting you.”

Hajime stared at Tooru’s desperate eyes. “What. The hell. Did you do?”

“We are forever, Hajime! I gave you my heart so that I can feel everything you do, so you’ll never leave me! I...I need your heart.”

And Hajime was going to argue, he really was, but then Tooru’s hand _sunk_ into his chest and suddenly he had a hand on his _heart_. He gasped as Tooru's hand squeezed slightly, shivering at the strange, intimate feeling that swept over him. Maybe he would wake up and this would end up a strange dream he would relate to Tooru one day.__

_ _“Please,” Tooru whispered, shattering the illusion. Hajime had never heard Tooru sound so desperate, so broken. Hajime took a deep breath, felt the way Tooru's hand held his heart, one of his most vital organs, so gently. And since Hajime had never been able to say no to Tooru he just nodded. _ _

_ _The surreal feeling gave way to pain as Tooru tugged the organ out of Hajime’s chest. Hajime still felt a phantom heartbeat in his chest, pounding frantically through the pain. He pressed a hand to his chest, feeling no hole but his hands came back bloody. Tears of pain pricked his eyes as he gasped for air._ _

_ _Through his tears he watched as Tooru devoured his heart, blood everywhere, especially red paired with Tooru’s deathly white skin, slick on his teeth. “It’s so good Hajime,” Tooru whispered between bites. Hajime thought maybe he should run away. He hoped he was still sleeping, that his subconscious had made this up to explain Tooru’s craziness of the past week. _ _

_ _But the pain was too real to be a dream, and so were the strange feelings of excitement and the sudden looseness in his chest._ _

_ _His last thought before he passed out was that Tooru looked positively glowing, regardless of the bottom half of his face smeared with brilliant red blood. Hajime would do anything to keep him that way. _ _

_ _***_ _

_ _Hajime woke up in bed, sweaty and panicked. His heart slowed its frantic beating as he looked around the room. As his memory returned he glanced down, but there was nothing on his chest. He was wearing a loose t-shirt with sweats—not what he had left home in. Tooru blinked up at him, cheeks flushed red. “Why the hell is it ten thousand degrees in here?” _ _

_ _“Cuz Iwa-chan worked himself too hard and caught a cold. I made soup!”_ _

_ _Hajime shivered, remembering the look on Tooru’s face as he devoured _his heart_. “I don’t want to eat anything you cook.”_ _

_ _Tooru pouted. “But Hajime my weekend surprise...”_ _

_ _“What time is it?” Hajime checked for his phone and bolted upright. “Shit! I’m missing my midterm for...”_ _

_ _“Don’t worry! I called your professor, he said you could make it up next week. Good thing it’s Friday! You have all weekend to recover.”_ _

_ _Hajime studied Tooru, noticed the color returned to his face, his eyes a normal shade of brown. He looked beautiful. “You look better.”_ _

_ _Tooru waved his hand. “I told you I wasn’t sick, Hajime.” Tooru rested his hand over Hajime’s heart. “I’m glad you’re better though. I was nervous I had done something wrong. But we’re fine! We’ll be together forever.”_ _

_ _Hajime closed his eyes. He told himself Tooru was just being dramatic—it _was_ Oikawa Tooru after all. There was absolutely no way Tooru had transplanted their hearts into each other’s bodies by eating them. _ _

_ _Tooru leaned down and kissed Hajime softly. “I thought no one could love anyone as much as I love you, but you love me just as much, huh? You are the greatest partner anyone could ask for.”_ _

_ _“You _ate_ my heart,” Hajime ventured. _ _

_ _“You ate mine too! And you said it tasted good!”_ _

_ _Hajime sat up fully. “You are insane! Normal couples go on a retreat, or have kinky sex, or talk to each other about trust to rekindle their love but you had to find a way to _literally take my heart_ to satisfy your insecurities! Perfect trust my ass.”_ _

_ _“And now you won’t leave!” Tooru beamed. _ _

_ _Hajime rubbed his forehead. “I wasn’t going to in the first place, psycho. We don’t have to, like, sacrifice a child or anything else, right? Did you sell your soul to a demon?”_ _

_ _“Don’t be ridiculous Hajime, of course not. I just wanted to be with you.”_ _

_ _“Forever.” Hajime said._ _

_ _“Forever,” Tooru agreed._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos are always welcome!


End file.
